Cloak and Dagger
by Lucie918
Summary: DW Crossover, Ianto and Jack go to investigate anomaly's at Torchwood House, they end up falling through a loop in time to when the Doctor and Rose where there, set during 'Tooth and Claw' MxM scene in the beginning enjoy


_Hello again I'm now expanding my horizons, and I'm now delicately entering a new world called__ M rated __so hope fully it will be good to read and accurate because if you haven't guest already I am of the female species, this came to me quite suddenly I was actually in the middle of working when suddenly Ianto pops into my head bring with him a trail of plot bunny's and I couldn't do anything about them, naughty Ianto lol, _

_Ok just to remind you all if you haven't read my profile page, I'm very dyslexic so if there is any mistakes spelling wise I am very sorry, I am relying heavily on Microsoft spelling and grammar, and the occasional Google search and I don't have a beta although if you interested fell free to drop me a line it would be nice to talk story plots out with someone as dedicated and enthusiastic as me, as none of my friends or family take my writing seriously, _

_just to warn you the Doctor and Ianto are not going to get on that much in the beginning because of the whole "Jack your Wrong" thing even though its an earlier version of this Doctor, Ianto can't help but be annoyed at him, and the events will be slightly different from the episode _

_Summery, Ianto and Jack find anomaly's at Torchwood House so go to investigate, they end up falling through a loop in time to when Rose and the Doctor where there set during 'Tooth and Claw' _

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything it all belongs to RTD which is a shame really because I'm having so much fun, imagine if I was being paid for it oh the possibility's! _

The Rift had been mercifully quiet as of late but that usual bellied the fact that something big was coming, and usually when you least expected it, the team where hoping for it to start to pick up again because if anyone had to listen to Owen bitch about something one more time Tosh had sworn to beat him with Ianto's frying pan, much to Ianto's horror what had the poor frying pan done to deserve _that_?

Well as they say be careful what you wish for all morning there had been weevil sightings left, right and centre. And unsurprisingly enough a Hoix had turned up in the local KFC which forced Ianto to have to retcon over thirty people and when they scattered that job became increasingly difficult,

The team had just gotten back to have a breather when the Rift predictor went hay wire once more blaring alarms across the Hub.

"Jack we have a huge spike in Scotland, the co-ordinates indicate somewhere in the highlands but there appears to be no building on any satellite imagery" Tosh said showing Jack her computer screens, Jack knew instantly where the co-ordinates where showing, Jack turned back towards the Hub looking for a certain Welshmen, spotting him heading for the kitchen Jack bellowed out,

"Ianto pack a bag we're going to Torchwood House"

Ianto who had at the time been about to head to the kitchen did an about face turn and headed in the other direction towards the lockers where he always had a bag ready

"But Jack..." Gwen said looking uncertainly at Ianto, she was the one to always go on missions with him she thought it was something they did just the two of them,

Ianto slowed his pace and looked over his shoulder at Jack and deliberately slowly raised an eyebrow

"No Ianto and I will go to Torchwood House, Ianto has the most knowledge when it comes to that House, and I would rather take someone who knows what they were doing and listened to what I said instead of always questioning my orders" Jack said looking pointedly at Gwen bring to mind all the incidents of insubordination on her part,

Gwen flushed an unattractive red almost purplish colour, and said nothing more, before heading to her station to wallow in self pity.

Not ten minutes later Jack and Ianto where in the SUV, to begin the long journey to Scotland. It took nearly all day but they finally reached their destination according to TomTom. Ianto peered through the darkness as a huge House loomed in to view,

"Alright I want to have a quick look round before you and I find a bed to crash in for the night," Jack said giving a soft smile to the handsome Welshmen next to him.

"Ok then where do you want to start?" Ianto asked leaning between the seat divider to grab his portable scanner giving Jack a wonderful view of Ianto rear as it bobbed up and down as Ianto tried to reach his bag which was just inches from his finger tips, with one last reach and a bit of leverage help from Jack although Ianto didn't know which one of them benefited more from Jack's hand pushing firmly along the centre of his arse,

"Got it" when Jack's hand didn't move Ianto tried to move back only to find he was stuck between the seats, Ianto gave a sigh that was only half frustration as Jack's hand begun to move, slowly stroking his arse

"Jack now it not the time to cop a feel, you can do that later, now will you help me I'm stuck"

Which was apparently the wrong thing to say to a horny Captain Jack Harkness, Jack sat up and twisted around until he as kneeling on his chair facing Ianto's delectable globes,

Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's trousers, running his hand along the curve of Ianto arse giving the cheeks the occasional squeeze which caused Ianto to clench his butt and to bite back a moan, he was stuck between two seats with his amorous captain feeling him up, you would think he would be used to it by now, but Jack's passion was unending,

Jack gave a throaty chuckle, he then placed a knee on either chair so he was directly behind Ianto whilst pulling his hand out at the same time and trailed it round to Ianto's zipper which was stretched significantly over the bulge Jack found there, giving the bulge a squeeze ripped a whimper from Ianto's parted lips, Ianto didn't know if he wanted to thrust forward in to the hand or back into it's counter part which was now firmly squeezing his left cheek.

Jack reached up and undid the button and slowly almost agonisingly slowly dragged the zipper down, the noise was almost obscene in the quiet of the car, hooking his hands in to the belt loops Jack pulled down Ianto's trousers and boxers, to reveal his tight behind. Ianto gasped as the hot air con breeze ghost over his arse, making him twitch, Jack watched in fascination as the Rose bud clench and unclench merely a hares breath away, Jack blew cold air on to it and watched with great satisfaction as Ianto's entire body shuddered,

Ianto tired of holding his head up let it fall only to be greeted by the sight of Jack's straining erection, a wicked smile made it's home on Ianto's face as he reached down and quickly undid the fastenings on his trousers,

Jack's substantial erection sprung from it prison in an almost gleeful manner, Ianto curled his fingers around Jack's impressive organ and gave a few sharp tugs, Jack buried his head into the small of Ianto's back just above the swell of his arse as he let out a loud moan and thrust into Ianto's grip,

Jack lifted his head slightly not once stopping his hip's momentum as he drove his cock into Ianto's tight fist, a devious idea came to mind, with no warning what so ever he buried his head between the delicious globes in front of him,

Ianto gave a shocked half yell as he felt Jack's face invade his must intimate area, Jack swirled his tongue around and around the Rose bud until Ianto was thrusting back into his face Ianto's body clearly asking for what his mouth couldn't get out, so Jack for once in his life did as he was told, he trust his tongue in barely an inch teasing Ianto in to an incoherent babbling mess, trying to thrust back further but the seats he was wedged between stopped him,

Jack taking mercy on his high strung lover proceeded to tongue fuck him into oblivion whilst tugging at his cock at the same pace Ianto had managed to keep up on his own, it didn't take long for them to reach their climax, Ianto came first moaning Jack's name in such a way it should have been illegal, as he did he gripped Jack's member hard twisting his hand as he convulsed which set Jack off his cry of passion muffled by Ianto's delectable rear, the vibrations of Jack's voice caused Ianto's body to twitch in over stimulation,

Jack finally had the strength to lift his face away from Ianto's behind, his breathing a ragged as Ianto's who had all but collapsed, lying in a boneless heap in between the seats, Jack pulled up Ianto's pants as best he could then help Ianto get free from the seats he was stuck between befor guiding him in to the passenger seat,

"If I didn't know where your mouth had just been I would kiss you" Ianto said smiling cheekily, Jack gave a hearty laugh

"Well when we get to our room I'll brush my teeth and use some of your mouth wash and you can kiss me all you want them" Jack replied with one of his own cheeky grins,

Later that night Jack and Ianto lay side by side on the four poster king size bed sweaty but incredibly satisfied, their panting breaths calming into deep breathing as they held each other close as they drifted into undisturbed sleep,

The next morning after eating some breakfast, Jack and Ianto went exploring, Ianto remembering at the last minute to grab his bag which was full of essential items, it was quite by accident that they stumbled upon the observatory

"Oh wow" said Jack looking at the massive telescope that took up half the room, he looked through the spy hole "Hold on the magnification is off by miles" Ianto frowned at Jack "let me take a look" Ianto gently pushed Jack aside and took a turn looking in to the telescope

"Well I can see your problem" Ianto said straightening up

"What is it then?" Jack asked looping his hands around Ianto's waist

"It's a light magnification devise" Ianto said as if it was completely obvious,

"Hmm I wonder why the owner disguised it as a telescope."

"I have no idea" Jack didn't notice how Ianto's fingers twitched like they always do when he is lying, it was then that Ianto's scanner went nuts sounding a frantic alarm Ianto dug it out of his pocket the alarm becoming significantly louder,

"Huge anomaly happening downstairs" Ianto stated Jack gave a manic grin that said there would be some running involved

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go" and with that Jack was running out of the room Ianto not two steps behind as Ianto yelled out directions as they swerved around corners and jumped down flights of stairs

"Straight ahead" Ianto called out as they barrelled into a pair of double door's that swung shut behind them by the force of them crashing against the wall,

Ianto immediately noticed it was dark when his watch clearly stated 10 o'clock in the morning,

"Jack some thing's wrong" Ianto stated slightly unnecessarily as Jack took in the changes as well, but they didn't get much of a chance to discuss this strange fact when four people barged in to the library barricading them selves in without noticing the new additions, if Jack's look of shock was anything to go by Ianto would bet his next pay check Jack knew them,

Ianto recognised a grand total of one person and that was a given seeing as she was Queen Victoria, the other three he could only guess at. Ianto had just noticed how dusty the room was when he felt that incredible urge build up in the middle of his face 'oh no' Ianto thought to him self as he gave a mighty sneeze, startling the four new comers as they twisted around to stare at him and Jack,

"Excuse me," Ianto said his usual work persona slotting into place in front of these strangers, Jack made a very strange chocking noise before dissolving in to a sniggering buffoon clutching at the nearest table before a peculiar noise stopped him,

"Oh perfect, first you accost me in the car, we've fallen through a loop in time and now it appears we have a werewolf problem" sarcasm heavily coated every syllable of every word that was uttered from Ianto's mouth,

"Hey I only accosted you because you were…" Jack let out a strangled noise clutching his foot which had just been stamped on by Ianto,

"What was that for?" Jack whined to Ianto with the biggest pout Ianto had seen in a while,

"Remember who's company your in," Ianto said coolly gesturing towards a pale looking Queen Victoria, who looked like she was not having a very good day,

The Doctor and Rose had been shocked quiet until now, watching as Jack bantered with the handsome Welshmen, and barely suppressing the urge to giggly like school children when said Welshmen stamped on Jack's foot quite hard by the sound Jack made,

"Jack?" Rose called out uncertainly drawing the couple's attention away from each other, Jack smiled at her he quickly closed he space between them, he pulled her to him in a tight embrace, "Hey Rosie" Jack said smiling over at the Doctor over Roses shoulder, only to have the Doctor give as tight smile and turn away, Ianto didn't miss this byplay and frowned openly at the Doctor,

Jack drew back from Rose, and without a second look back at the Doctor, went and stood by Ianto's side, if the Doctor wanted to play it like that two could play at that game,

"Aren't you going to introduce us Jack?" asked the Doctor a small smile on his face,

"Ok Ianto Jones, this is the Doctor and his lovely companion Miss Rose Tyler, I have no idea who that is, and of course you recognise Her Royal Highness Queen Victoria," Jack said waving his hand around in a mock grand fashion,

"Pleasure ma'am" said Ianto bowing formally which the Queen acknowledge with a tilt of her head, she then turned to the unknown person "and this Mr. Jones is Sir Robert and the building we are currently in is the Torchwood Estate,"

Jack and Ianto exchanged looks both raising there eyebrows

"No way, I though it only became Torchwood House after these events," breathed Jack turning an appreciative eye around the room,

"No actually it was owned by the MacLeish family since the 1500s, it was then purchased by the Crown in 1893, and certain area's where opened to the public in 1981," Ianto said rattling off information, that he some how stored in his head,

"How do you know that?" Jack staring at Ianto in awe

"I know everything" was Ianto's cheeky answer flashing a small smile, Jack grinned back,

a sudden violent crash against one of the walls brought home the fact they were quite literally sitting ducks for a highly pissed off Werewolf.

"What exactly, I pray, tell me, someone, please, what exactly is that creature?" Asked Queen Victoria her voice shaking slightly,

"Well" said the Doctor "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a"

"lupine-wavelength haemovariform...What?" asked Ianto "I'm sorry was I not supposed to interrupt the Doctor," Ianto said with a positively angelic look on his face,

The Doctor, Rose and Jack stared at Ianto, the Doctor with shock and Rose and Jack with look of Awe on there faces, nobody ever talked over the Doctor, it was just not done and by the look on the Doctor's face Ianto had gotten it right,

"Umm yes, that's right, well" The Doctor floundered about completely knocked for six, he then visibly pulled him self together, "Right yes as I was saying we need to find out what's stopping it from getting in here"

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon!" Sir Robert exclaimed looking around the wall's nervously

"Oh, your dad got all the brains, didn't he?" Said the Doctor

"Being rude again!" Chided Rose

"Good, I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library! Books! The best weapons in the world! This room's the greatest arsenal we could have, arm yourselves!" the Doctor then threw a hand full of books at Sir Robert,

"Do you think maybe it's been conditioned against something, I don't know made to think it's allergic to something when it's really not, they would have had to have had a way to control it," Ianto said quietly to Jack just as the Doctor walked past,

The Doctor came to a sudden comical stop, one leg still raised, and turned to Ianto,

"Conditioned to be allergic to something?, Conditioned, _Conditioned_, AH HA" it was almost like a light bulb effect, the Doctor dropped the books in his hands and vaulted across the room, he then flung himself at the wall, then much to the surprise and horror to Ianto, gave a long lick to the wall.

"Mistletoe?, he's managed to turn the mistletoe's oil in to some sort of glaze, oh your dad was brilliant," suddenly all noise stopped, there was no crashing sound everything was eerily quiet, a silence you cut with a knife,

"I don't know about you but I've watched enough horror movie's to know it's never a good thing when it goes quite," Jack said grinning in anticipation, Ianto shook his head exasperated at Jack, a small smile curling his lips,

"I worry about you sometimes" Ianto said Jack just laughed at that, Ianto had said the same thing when the zombie's had over run Cardiff,

Jack and Ianto watched as the Doctor, Rose and Sir Robert all desperately flicked threw books muttering to them selves out loud whilst Queen Victoria had reclined in a wing backed chair looking exhausted but dignified,

"Ooh look at what your dad found something fell to earth" said the Doctor slamming the book he was holding down on to the table so the others could see,

"What like a space ship" Asked Rose looking between the book and the Doctor

"A shooting star," Sir Robert then read on, "In the year of out lord 1540 under the reins of King James the 5th an almighty fire did burn in the pit" Sir Robert looked perplexed for a minute as if remembering something, he face lit up in recognition,

"That's the Glenn of St Catherine, by the monastery" Rose looked at Sir Robert then to the Doctor "But that's over 300 years ago what's it been waiting for?"

Ianto decided to answer when it became obvious that the Doctor was getting lost in thought "Maybe just a single cell survived, adapting slowly through the generation's surviving through the humans, host after host after host"

"Why is it trying to kill her Majesty why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked looking over to the Queen herself,  
"When it was talking to me he said something. The Empire of the Wolf." Rose looked quite horrified as the truth fully sunk in,

"Imagine it. The Victorian age accelerated. Starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam. Leaving history devastated in its wake." Said the Doctor Jack looked over to Ianto,

"You know what's going to happen don't you that's why your steering them in the right direction," the look of awe was back on Jacks face,

"You should know by know Sir I know everything there is to know about Torchwood," Ianto said quietly

Queen Victoria suddenly stood up from her chair, "Sir Robert" she called, Sir Robert immediately complied going to stand before the Queen,

"If I am to die in this place" she held up her hand to forestall Sir Roberts denial of that fact, "I would rather destroy myself then let that, that creature infect me, but I ask only that you find some place of safe keeping for something far older and more precious then myself"

The Doctor look over in confusion and disbelief "this is hardly the time to be worrying about your valuables"

The Queen gave the Doctor a condescending look "Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable then this," and with that she withdrew from her bag, the biggest diamond Jack had ever seen, Ianto recognised it straight away,

"Is that the Koh-i-noor?" Rose asked walking over from the table  
"Oh yes. The greatest diamond in the world." Said the Doctor,  
"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." the Queen said  
"Well, that's true of anything if you wait long enough." Said Jack,

"If Gwen was here she'd be fighting the Wolf off with her bare hand for that thing," Ianto said suddenly, causing Jack and Rose to giggle

"And she'd win" giggled Jack, in a very manly way of course,

"I don't trust this silence, it must be the Wolf" said Sir Robert going over to the far wall to listen out for the wolf.

"May I ask why you are travelling with it?" asked Ianto looking at the Queen,

"I am on my annual pilgrimage to the jewellers in Hazelhead, the stone needs re-cutting" Said the Queen,

"Oh but it's perfect" said Jack skimming his fingers over the surface of the diamond,

"My late husband never thought so" the Queen said with a reminiscent smile on her face,

"Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-i-noor cut, it was 40% bigger then this,but he was never happy" Ianto told Rose,

"So he just kept on cutting and cutting?" Asked Jack but it was the Queen that answered him

"He always said the _Shine _wasn't quite right" even the Queen look puzzled by that "but he died with it still unfinished"

The Doctor, Jack and Ianto who had come together to stand in a ill formed triangle shared a look

"Unfinished" Said Ianto raising his eyebrow at the other two,

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house, His fathers research, your husband Ma'am came here and he sought the perfect Diamond" Said the Doctor,

"All these separate things there not separate at all, there all connected" Said Ianto picking up where the Doctor left off,

"What if this house... it's a trap for you is that right Ma'am?"Asked Jack, "Obviously" said the Queen having no idea where this was going "At least that's what the wolf intended but what if there was a trap inside a trap"

"Explain yourselves" Ordered the Queen becoming irritated

"What if his father and your husband,where just telling each other stories" said the Doctor

"And what if they dared to imagine this was true and they planned against it" Ianto said,

"Laying the real trap not for you but for the Wolf" finished Jack,

suddenly a large cloud of what appeared to be dust fell from the ceiling, they all looked up to see the wolf balanced precariously on the glass dome which started to give way under the beast's weight

"That Wolf there you mean" said Jack sarcastically,

"OUT, Out everybody out" yelled the Doctor, just as everyone got out of the room and slammed the door shut they heard an almighty crash, they ran down the corridors the sound of splintering wood accompanying the sound of there hurried footsteps

"We need to find a safe place" yelled Rose, they ran down a side corridor and dived into the nearest door which just so happened to be the kitchen where the Lady of the house was still making her Mistletoe concoction, Ianto and Jack barricaded the door and stepped back, Ianto rummaged through his half forgotten bag, and pulled out three guns,

The Wolf was hammering against the door and had managed to have broken out some of the door, it reached an arm through and began bringing down there barricade as if it were a child toy, after that the door simply gave way no longer able to stand against the Wolfs attacks, the wolf loomed in the door way as if thinking of who to go for first,

Ianto thrust a gun in to the uncooperative hands of Jack and the Doctor

"You have to shoot it Jack!"

"No Ianto we can't kill it, it's still mostly human!"

"If you don't shoot it I will!"

The Doctor and Jack hesitated a little to long for Ianto's taste he pushed past in to the middle of them and took aim

"Ianto no!" Jack's said just as Ianto pulled the trigger, the Doctor and Jack saw to their amazement a red feathered dart protruded from the werewolf's flank, quickly getting the idea the other two shot it, the werewolf went down red feathers shone in stark relief against the sea of darkest browns and deep blacks of the werewolf's coat,

Ianto turned to the stunned looking Jack and Doctor, "Don't you EVER doubt or underestimate me again!" he said to the suitably chastised pair,

"How long will that keep it under?" Asked Rose

"It should give us between 15 to 30 minute's enough time for us to come up with a proper plan" Ianto told her

"Alright what have we got in the way of information Mr. Jones?" asked the Doctor,

"Well we know it's been Conditioned against Mistletoe, We also know..." Ianto suddenly stopped mid sentence which was highly unusual for Ianto

"What is it Ianto?" asked Jack going over to him, Ianto turned to him

"The light Magnification Device, Jack, What if we use the Light magnification Device to intensify the light of the moon and use the Diamond as a way of directing the moon beam maybe that's what Prince Albert had intended all along if these event ever came to pass" Ianto told Jack

"What Light Magnification Device?" asked the Doctor looking between Jack and Ianto,

"Didn't you notice that there were to many prism's in the telescope, which sent the magnification off the chart?" Asked Jack, a look of sudden realisation light up the Doctor's face, and he turned to Sir Robert who was holding his wife "Oh your father was brilliant" The Doctor beamed,

The Wolf gave a soft grunt, "It stirring" Said Isabelle the Lady of the House,

"Aright Sir Robert I want you to take your wife and your maids and I want you to hide, we'll come get you when it's safe, Your Majesty I'm sorry to say you will have to come with us, we think the wolf is tracking you by you scent," a grateful looking Sir Robert lead his wife and maids out of the kitchen and hid them at the very top of the house and as far away from the observatory as he possibly could,

"That is Quite all right, my late husband has gone to so much trouble for me, that I will see it to the end and not hide away in some room,"

"Alright lets go then we don't have much time" and with that the Doctor led them up the stairs to the observatory, Jack and Ianto immediately went to the cog which controlled the angel of the telescope, "The Diamond please your Majesty" asked the Doctor the Queen gave it over with no hesitation, Jack and Ianto had managed to get the telescope at the right angel when the Wolf burst through the doors, the Doctor calmly slid the Diamond under the moon beam, it reflected off the Diamond and hit the Wolf in the centre of the chest just as it took a swipe at the Queen, the Wolf was lifted off it feet and hung suspended in mid air it went completely black befor it melted in to his human form,

"Make it brighter, let me go" Said a painfully young voice,

the Doctor moved over to the telescope and twisted a dial which turned up the intensity of the moon light, the boy was bathed in white light for only a moment befor disintegrating into nothing, the Doctor switched the machine off, and took a deep breath and let it go slowly,

I was much later when everyone had calmed down and the brethren had been taken care off that Ianto tarted scanning for the time loop that would take them back to their time,

"What's that?" asked Rose

"Oh this, this is my PDA but I've programmed it to look for the time loop to send us back to our time," Ianto explained just as the Queen was walking past, she had been listening to because she had also wanted to know what that strange device was,

"You talk about strange things such as time loops as if you are from the future" the Queen said,

Ianto set his PDA to auto and he then walked over to the stunned Queen,he then showed her his Torchwood ID

"I work for the establishment called Torchwood my superior and I are from the future,"

"This Torchwood you speak of, if you are from the future, who will set up this establishment?"

"To be quite frank ma'am it's you, you set up Torchwood as a way to protect the earth from alien invasion, it is vital, you do this other wise the whole time line for the entire universe is in jeopardy"

"And who are they?" the Queen asked tuning her gaze to the stunned three

Ianto walked over to stand next to Jack "may I be as so bold to introduce to Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Cardiff and an agent of time" he them moved over to Rose and the Doctor

"And this you majesty is the Doctor and he faithful companion Miss Rose Tyler lord and lady of time, these are the leaders of the future they would gladly lay down their very lives to protect the universe" Ianto turned back to the Queen.

"Then I decree, I will start up an agency to protect the earth from future invasion of extraterrestrials and I shall name it The Torchwood Institute"

the Queen looked around the room, spotting a Sword on the mantel of the room they were in, she gestured for one of her foot man to collect it for her, once it was in her hands she turned to them, she gently tapped the swards to each of there shoulder's

"Kneel" she ordered imperiously they quickly complied, dropping to one knee or in Rose's case both knee's,

"By the power invested in my by the church and the state, I know dub thee, Sir Ianto of Torchwood, Sir Jack of Torchwood, Sir Doctor of the TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, Rise children of time"

Ianto PDA chose that time to start vibrating indicating a time loop was going to open soon, that would send them back to there time,

"Thank you ma'am we must be going know, may Britannia live long and prosper" Ianto bowed again,

"And may the House of Jones live long and prosper" Ianto smiled at the Queen gently which she returned, before walking over to his group

"And that gentlemen" Ianto said holding his arm out for Rose which she gladly took "Is how you deal with royalty" Ianto smiled smugly at them befor walking away with a giggling Rose holding on to his arm.

"Did he just...?" asked Jack

"You know I think he did" said the Doctor they turned as one and as much dignity as they could muster ran after Ianto and Rose,

Ianto pulled out his PDA surprisingly enough the time loop would open in the library in approximately 5 minutes

"Jack" said Ianto turning to Jack as he and the Doctor caught up with them, "Time to say your goodbye's we have to go there's a time loop opening in 5 minutes in the library that will take us back," and with that Ianto brought Rose in to a hug

"It was wonderful meeting you Dame Rose" Ianto said smiling,

"And it was a pleasure meeting you Sir Ianto" Rose gave a small half laugh befor turning to Jack, Ianto doing the same to the Doctor,

"I have no doubt we shall meet again Doctor" Ianto said sticking his hand out to shake the Doctor's

"I look forward to it Ianto Jones," Ianto and the Doctor shook hands,

"I'll see you soon Rosie" Jack said once again bringing her into his arms,

"You'd better, other wise I'm coming after you Jack Harkness," There were happy and sad tears mingling in the corner of Rose's eyes, Jack just squeezed her to him one last time, knowing for him it will be the last time he would ever get to hold her like this, he breathed through the tears, he could cry later preferably in Ianto's bed with Ianto's arms cocooning him,

"Jack we really have to go know," said Ianto hatting to break up and obviously important moment for Jack,

"Alright" Jack said clapping his hands, his 'Captain' Persona slipping on like a well used glove, "Come on then Ianto, time loop 's wait for no man" and with that all four of them walked to the library,

"The PDA indicates that we have to go through the doors again, or what's left of the anyway's" Ianto told Jack as they reached their destination,

Jack turned to the Doctor And Rose one last time smiling at them before taking Ianto's unoccupied hand, they walked hand in hand through the doors, immediately noticing the differences, for one the doors where fixed and there was considerably less dust, Ianto looked at his PDA they had just gotten though in time,

Jack turned to Ianto, "Lets go home I think we've had enough adventures for one day don't you" Ianto smiled at Jack

It was much later they had returned to Cardiff, on the way home they had checked in with the team telling them there finding and had left for some much needed rest, which they didn't get much of because of Jacks Grand Canyon sized libido after a satisfying round of intense love making,

Jack lay curled in Ianto's arms, with a little encouragement from Ianto Jack had told him all about his adventures with Rose and the Doctor, he found himself more time's then not Laughing then crying as he thought he might have been,

Because that was the effect Ianto Jones had on him, he made him remember the good times over the bad, and reminded him that good things could come from a bad situation,

"Just look at us" Ianto had told him when he had asked how anything good could come from a bad siltation "if it wasn't for Lisa I never would have joined Torchwood 3, I never would have met you and we wouldn't be together now"

Oh how he loved his Welshman, now if only he could get up the courage to tell him.

_Finished,_

_Finally do you know how long this took plus the fact I had to re-write a section because my freaking laptop crashed, anyway hope you like it, it's my longest one yay me!!_

_P.S sorry about the long arse AN at the top, just wanted to get it all out of the way. _

_Lucie_

_XxXx _


End file.
